Counting The Days
by Heads-'n-Tails
Summary: Everything had been perfect, sometimes he had problems with his older brother but that's how siblings were. Then, everything changed the day Cloud got the call, and that's when Roxas began to grow up. Rated T in later chapters. On Hold, Writer's Block


**_Ok, well here's the thing. I made this chapter first as a one shot, but I decided that I'm going to do a bunch of oneshots that include this type of story. So each chapter is like a chapter in Roxas' life when something happened, but each one will be somewhat part of a song. This one was inspired by the song _Brothers_ by Dean Brody. So I guess you can call it a songfic, but I don't entirely know what a songfic is soo... Yeah! So this is all Roxas, and I'll be doing other short oneshot stories for other characters too. Like I got one for Zack Fair and Arieth that I'm working on, and I think I have one for Kairi and Sora. No, they aren't all pairings, it was just the song I'm thinking about choosing. _**

**_So in this chapter Roxas is about ten years old, and he's a pretty big brat. His brother, Mr. Cloud Strife himself, is about sixteen at this point and I know he may be a little out of character but hey! This was before all that tragic stuff happens in the games, this is before he goes off to war. So yeah, he's a little bit happier than what he may be normally. Also, I finished this before I thought of my little idea above so the other chapters will be different. Each one will have a verse from the song I'll be using, I can't necessarily put the verse in this one because it'll ruin it. Just so you know!_**

**_Well, I guess I've talked enough and I'll let you read it! Feedback is appreciated! Except flames, no flames._**

* * *

Roxas was angry. He crossed his arms stubbornly as he sat on his bed, his blue eyes looking out the window of his room. The sun was shining brightly, making the green on the trees stand out brilliantly and the drops of rain from the previous night to sparkle. He didn't want to believe that there was actually a war going on, that he had heard his brother's phone ring, and that he had actually heard his mother begin to cry. No, Roxas wouldn't believe any of these things for they couldn't be true. None of it could be, it was all so _horrible_. A shiver ran down his back involuntary as his hands clenched themselves into fists. Everything was perfect, everything was just the way he wanted it. Hell, the swimming hole out back was begging to get jumped in, providing a coolness against the heat of summer. Still, the thought brought no joy to his mind as he felt the resentment boil in his blood; they were going to take Cloud away, one of the only people Roxas had ever trusted in his life.

Upon hearing the footsteps outside the door, he shifted his eyes to watch the shadow just beneath stop. He could imagine his brother's blue eyes looking at the piece of wood, a bag slung over his shoulder, and a cell phone in his hand. Roxas' eyes narrowed, bringing the sting of tears as the footsteps continued on down the hall. No, he wouldn't say goodbye; it wasn't fair. Why did he have to leave? Cloud could stay right here, where he _belonged_. Just because he got some stupid phone call didn't mean he had to go, he _can't. _Roxas blinked back the tears that were in his eyes, turning back toward the window.

His hands tightened their grip on the sill as he watched his brother make his way down the drive. His hair was spiked like it normally was, everything about how he looked appeared normal, but Roxas knew different. Cloud was heading off to war, to fight for what he believed in, and to fight for everyone he loved. How can he leave? No, he can't, he just _can't_. Again, the thoughts rolled throughout his mind as he felt his nails begin to dig into the wood of the windowsill and he started to bite his lip nervously. The taste of blood filled his mouth, hitching his breath for a moment before Roxas pushed away from the view.

Within an instant, Roxas was running down the stairway. Cloud was going to leave, he was actually going to _go,_ just the thought in itself caused Roxas to nearly trip. He could almost hear the gunshots that were bound to nearly hit his brother, the _screams_ for help and agony of the battlefield, and he could almost see the blood of wounded soldiers; it all was something he didn't want his older brother to go through. No, he just wanted his brother there with him, safe in the house where nothing could hurt their family. He didn't want his brother to have to hold a firearm in his hands and fight for his life, to watch as his comrades fell beside him with each bullet that soared through the air.

Finally, when he was at the front door, he cried, "Come back!" It was more of a demand than a request that emitted from the young boy's mouth as he stood still, grounded on the porch. Cloud was sitting in the car, his bags were packed away in the trunk and his hand was on the door. The tears came without warning, streaming down Roxas' cheeks, "Come back right now!"

He promised himself he wouldn't say goodbye, that he would be mad at Cloud, but Roxas knew his brother might not come back.

Before the car door closed it paused, then began to reopen. The elder boy looked toward the porch, his blue eyes that were all too similar to Roxas' filled with sympathy when they landed on him. "I said I'd give you my baseball card!" His voice cracked, the tears spilling over further as his hands clenched into fists again. The memory of Cloud wanting the card that was worth a hundred bucks replayed itself through his mind, causing him to choke back a sob. It seemed like it was so long ago, _centuries_ even, since the he had fought Roxas for the card, nearly tearing it in two.

Yet, Cloud didn't respond.

"I'll do anything you want! I-I'll clean your room! I'll wash your car! I'll do anything but please, _please_, don't go!" It came out all at once, like it had built up and waited for this moment.

He was trembling now, both with anger and fear that it was all going to end with Cloud leaving. If he left, who was Roxas going to have a pillow fight with? Who would help him with his homework when their mom didn't understand it either? Who was going to remind him that, even though their father died a while back, everything would be alright? Who would give him rides on his motorbike? Who was going to play baseball with him? Roxas took a shaky breath, closing his eyes only for a moment.

If Cloud left, who was going to be his big brother?

Roxas scarcely noticed when his mother walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. However, it didn't help. No, nothing would help; how could it? The only thing Roxas had left for family was quickly dwindling, this caused him to break away from the hold his mother had on him. He took a step forward, watching as Cloud turned away with a shake of his head, shutting the door to his car. Everything fell silent around him while he watched his older brother take a deep breath and place his hands onto the steering wheel.

Not knowing what else to do, Roxas darted off of the porch. He grabbed onto the cars window frame, watching as the blonde's head looked back up. "You can't go, you can't leave me!" Roxas begged, wiping away the tears with his right arm, "What if-What if something happened? Damnit, it's a _war!"_

Cloud just looked at him, a soft smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Roxas had no idea what was so funny, or great for that matter, that would cause Cloud to want to smile. The anger was brought back as he felt himself begin to pout, knowing his attempts were useless. Cloud, however, just reached up and ruffled his little brother's hair. The gesture made him feel quite young again, when his father would do it to comfort him before he went off to work. Roxas thought he had finished crying but the tears sprung up again as Cloud dropped his hand, "This is what brother's are for."

That simple sentence, those little six words, made Roxas speechless. Cloud was the older brother, and he was taking the initiative to protect his family, as if everything counted on him to do so. Swallowing the thickly, Roxas allowed his hands to drop from their hold. His eyes were staring at his feet now, and the sound of the car shifting into drive seemed to be the loudest sound in the world. The wheels passed inches from his toes, and when he no longer had the view of the car, he lifted his head to watch the car pull out of the drive. It changed his world as he watched his brother leave for something he believed in, something he wanted to do. Roxas took a deep shaky breath, straightened himself up, and melted into his mother's arms when they wrapped around him in a hug.


End file.
